


Would you let your baby be my girl?

by kitsullis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, idk it's pretty gay though, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsullis/pseuds/kitsullis
Summary: Sometimes a dancecan change everything.





	Would you let your baby be my girl?

          **KIRA YUKIMURA NEVER THOUGHT OF HERSELF AS A JEALOUS TYPE.**

         She's never had that green little feeling in the pit of her stomach before, making her envious. But now? When she sees her dancing with him so carefree and happy, she can feel her jaw clench and her eyes narrow. She's certain if he was to look over here, he'd combust from her glare, but Kira's too drunk to care but to sober to let it go. With pursed lips and a defying sigh, she turns in her seat at the bar and orders another drink, stronger than before.

         Kira's just about to take another sip when she feels slender arms around her stomach, and she nearly jumps out of her seat. Turning, she finally realizes it's Malia.

         "Come dance with me!" the brunette practically shouts in her ear, drunk on the euphoria brought to her by a bit of wolfsbane in her drink.

         Kira wanted to say no. "I'm such a sucky dancer," she frowns. Malia doesn't seem to care though, as her fingers trace the kitsune's arms carelessly. 

         "I'll teach you," the way Malia looks at Kira makes it impossible for her to say anything but yes.

         "Alright, but it's on you if I cause an injury."

         "I'll gladly take the blame." _This girl will be the death of me,_ Kira thinks to herself as she's pulled onto the dance floor with Malia. For some reason (Stiles), Kira can't relax, her body tense as she basically wiggles towards the beat awkwardly. Anyone else looking would cackle at her. But not Malia.

         "It'd help if you'd loosen up, ya know?" Malia giggles, but not at Kira, just in general.

         Kira shrugs sheepishly, "Told ya I was bad." But Malia's not listening, and next thing Kira knows, Malia’s pulling her closer and her arms are secure on the kitsune’s hips and how the hell is Kira supposed to survive this dance?!

         “Follow my lead,” whispers Malia in the crook of Kira’s ear and in a trance she does without hesitation. Their bodies move to the music like it’s nothing and time feels like it’s slowed down but Kira can’t keep her eyes off Malia. If she’s being perfectly candid, she wants to kiss her.

         Kira wants to feel her lips against Malia like nobody’s watching. But Malia is still getting over Stiles and she can’t. She can’t and it kills her inside. She knows she deserves better than Stiles, who only acts like he loves her when everybody’s watching. But Kira notices. And Kira has been the shoulder to cry on for Malia too many times courtesy of Stiles.

         But he was familiar for Malia, and Kira is more than aware that after 8 years in the wild, Malia doesn’t need change. Kissing your best friend is quite a change. And still, Kira can’t help but think that Malia might share her feelings. That maybe she looks at Kira when she’s not looking and that she braids Kira’s hair as a way to get closer. _Maybe._

         “See? I knew you were a natural!” Malia says with a grin that makes the stars seem dim in comparison. The song fades away as another replaces it from the speakers, and Kira can finally notice her surroundings.

         Even though time seemed to stop for her, the rest moved on without her. Lydia and Stiles look like they’re scolding Liam as if they were parents. Scott and Isaac are clumsily dancing together in the corner, neither looking away from the other’s eyes.

         “Thanks to you!” Kira grins. Malia matches it with her own.

         “It’s getting late,” Malia says as they walk back towards the bar, her head still bobbing to the music naturally. “Walk me home? It’s nice out tonight.”

         Kira nods without hesitation, “Of course, let’s go.”

         Five minutes later they’re outside, having said a quick goodbye and Kira paying her tab. By now, the liquor’s worn off and sobriety begins to greet her with a headache, but Kira’s still high off their dancing. The walk to Malia’s apartment shouldn’t be long, fifteen to twenty minutes at the most.

         They fill the silence with miniscule things and small talk, nothing bold enough that warrants seriousness. But still, Kira’s happy because Malia seems happy, and all is well.

         “I had fun tonight,” Malia says softly as the round the corner, nearly at her apartment. “I haven’t had that much fun in a while.”

         “Neither have I. That was the first time I danced since freshman year of college,” Kira admits.

         “You should dance more, Ki. You’re amazing. I was having trouble keeping up,” Malia teases, another grin breaking out on her face. Their hands keep brushing together and Kira can’t help but wonder what would happen if she just took Malia’s palm in her own. Would she jerk her hand back? Would she accept it? So many _what if’s_ it makes Kira’s head hurt.

         The next time it happens, though, Kira’s prepared and she’s feeling bold off the adrenaline and she slides her palm against her, hoping she might take the hint. And maybe she doesn’t care or she feels so platonic about Kira she’s cool with it, but Malia lets their fingers intertwine and drop between the two without so much as a word. Kira feels her breath hitch slightly.

         “Thank you.”

         Kira whips her head towards her, “For what? I haven’t done anything.” Malia slows to a stop and Kira notices they’re outside her apartment.

         “You’ve done a lot. More than you know,” Malia’s eyes meet hers and Kira nervously pulls her hand away. Her thoughts feel jumbled, and she’s never felt more nervous. She’s certain the werecoyote can hear her heartbeat.

         “I’ll always be here, Malia, okay? No matter what.” She takes a step closer without thinking, a soft smile forming across her face.

         “This is my apartment.”

         “I see.”

         “I don’t want you to leave.”

         If Kira was nervous before, nothing could match right now. Her eyes widen suddenly, and her hands feel clammy. “I can stay if you want.” And now it’s Malia taking a step forward. And suddenly only inches separate the two and Kira can feel Malia’s deep breaths and Malia can feel Kira’s heartbeat.

          _“Stay.”_ They’re both so afraid to move, so hesitant to do it, and Kira doesn’t know what gives her the push to but her eyelids droop closed and her lips meet Malia’s own. It’s awkward at first, their lips only brushing against each others in hesitance. But now it’s Malia’s turn to take the lead and she’s not holding back now.

         Malia’s hands drop to Kira’s waist, her fingers drowning in the sliver of skin where her shirt rode up. Her lips are soft and smooth, Kira notices and lets out an exhale as Malia bites her bottom lip suddenly. Her hands cup Malia’s jaw as they gather sense of one another and both are too scared to let go.

         Kira’s the first to pull away, her _eyes_ wide and unblinking as she swallows nervously. _“Wow.”_

         “Yeah,” Malia’s hands stay on Kira’s waist, her fingers drawing circles mindlessly. “We shouldn’t have done that.”

         “We shouldn’t have.” Neither move.

         “I should probably head up and feed my cat.”

         “You should do that.”

         “Come up with me.”

         “I should do that.” Malia giggles, a breeze meeting the warmth in her cheeks.

         “Then let’s go.” _And so they went._


End file.
